Secret of my heart (momoshiro lovestory)
by FullofLIFE99
Summary: So Momoshiro and Shione both seem to dislike each other at first. As he is a tennis player and she is an online journalist who doesn't seem to like him so much . And oneday some misunderstandings are created when she posts some strange news and comments about him and thus the story begins..
1. First Impression

So the District tournament was about to begin and Shione was very excited as she got something to work for again... She was wandering around the tennis court at Seigaku junior high and she stopped to spot a match between Momoshiro and Echizen.

Echizen served the ball and said to Momo, "Momo senpai! You better watch out!  
Momoshiro laughed as he ran to the ball and swung his racket back and swung it forwards hitting it back over the net to Ryoma's side of the court. "Shouldn't I be telling that to you, Echizen." He said with a big grin. Even though Ryoma beat him before he loved playing against him; it was fun to have a challenge here and there and he was the type who loved to face a challenge. Even if the challenge is too tough he finds a way to pull back through in the end.  
Echizen was standing quietly as the ball flew towards him and when it came right in front of his face he took action... the rally was not much long and Ryoma hit it just near the baseline and the ball didn't even bounce. He won the point and tilted his cap a bit. "I guess You were at a loss about what to do... Well thats how you should be when I hit shots like that!"  
Shione was watching the match carefully, She knew about Echizen but never saw him play. She thought to herself, "That kid is really very sharp but look how arrogant he is!  
Momoshiro laughed and pointed his racket at him. "Don't go getting cocky kid. That was only one point." He smiled at him. "The next one I won't miss!"  
Ryoma narrowed his eyes and started playing seriously but missed a shot as he couldn't handle the power of Momo's shot this time.  
30-15 a boy who was refering the match said.  
Shione smirked a bit, "I guess he has to pay the prices for his own arrogance now!"  
But when the next rally started Shione's jaw dropped. they both were playing skilfully. and the match was over.  
Game and match to Echizen!  
Momoshiro smiled. "You beat me again. Next time, I'm not losing." He smiled at him.  
Shione took some notes on the match. a friend from Seigaku junior high Kotorin said to her,"Hi Shione. taking notes? You know that Momoshiro he really is a thing!" Shione didn't move her eyes from the notebook and said,"I was checking on that 7th grader. he really is unstoppable!" Kotorin sat down beside her."well you shouldn't take Momo that lightly... his shots are way too powerful!" Shione didn't notice that Momo and Echizen were passing by her. she said,"Well I don't count him. he is just normal. Players from Yamabuki would easily sweep away players like Momoshiro.!  
Echizen narrowed his eyes looking at Shione. "Momo senpai looks like you are being underrated!"  
Momoshiro went towards Shione and stood right in front of her. She was a bit amazed and then looked up at him. "What do you know about Tennis? How about a game?" He said to her.  
she stood up and said,"Uo Calm down! I am not a player.. I  
he interrupted her. "I don't care who you are! If you have the guts to criticize other players then you should have the guts to face challenges. otherwise don't talk about tennis. it lowers its reputation."  
-"Hey don't you say that!"  
-"Or what? Someone said that beautiful girls always act dumb. I guess he was right!"  
-"What do you mean by that?"  
-"I don't have anything to do with you. And you are a girl so I will go easy on you now. So let's end it here but next time be careful. you know pretty faces can't win always!"  
-"You rascal!"  
Momoshiro started to walk with a grin at his face. Echizen tilted his cap and said to Shione,"yeah you got him right. he is the rascal of Seigaku. But don't underestimate him. He is powerful!"  
-"He talks big. Ryoma do me a favor please. let that rascal know that I write articles on Sport magazines."  
-"What?" Ryoma looked at her surprised.  
-"He thought he acted very smart right? I will show him how to pay the prices for what he has done!"

Momo walked inside a near-by restaurant and sat on his favorite spot. Ryoma followed him to the restaurant  
"Momo senpai looks like you're in trouble!" Ryoma said to him while sitting in front of him.  
-"That girl you were threatening at the court.. seems like she is a sport journalist!"  
Water spilled out of his mouth,"What do you mean? she looked younger than me!"  
-"Maybe a part time journalist? online one? but people follow online news portals more nowadays. right?"  
-"huh she can't write that I threatened her, can she? no way! how can that be a news." he tried to laugh it away  
-"who knows? but first impression says a lot!"  
-"Are you provoking me? hey I am your senior have a little bit of respect!  
-"so like you!" Echizen concentrated on eating and Momo was really tensed this time


	2. Kaidoh's sister

A few days passed after that incident. So the next match of the district tournament was against saint Rudolph. the St. Rudolph tennis team has consistently been one of the Best 8 from Tokyo. This year, under the new management of Mizuki Hajime, the team received a new facelift and a boost in quality.  
Shione spotted the doubles match between Seigaku's Momoshiro and Kaidoh and saint Rudolph's Shinya Yanagisawa and Atsushi Kisarazu.  
In that match both team were playing skillfully but then one of the player from saint Rudolph's team got injured by Momo's Dun smash shot and they had to forfeit. So Seigaku won that match.  
. Shione spotted the match. She wasn't supporting anyone there but somehow she felt a bit disappointed as Momo and viper(Kaidoh's nick name) won the match.  
Momo wasn't very satisfied with the game. he just wanted to play. But when he got back to his team all congratulated him.  
"Momo senpai, looks like a news is going to be uploaded on Junior athletes website today!" Echizen said to him.  
-"Haha thanks for the compliment Echizen!"  
-"I wasnt complimenting you. I was warning you!"  
-"What do you mean?" Eiji came between the two of them.  
-"Over there!" Ryoma turned Momo around to his backside. Eiji looked over his shoulder and saw Shione standing near the gallery.  
"What a hottie! Who is she?" Eiji asked.  
-"Stupid dumbass girl!" Momo muttered.  
Ryoma Echizen laughed and then looked back to Eiji,"she is an online journalist who doesn't think that Momo is quite a good player!"  
-"Not quite good. Momo is our powerhouse! How can she say that?" Eiji shook his head.  
-"I guess she became a journalist as she owns a pretty face and an attractive body! She knows shit about tennis! let's not talk about her! Its a waste of time! " Momo said as his eyes remained closed.  
"Well well What a discriminatory mind you have!" Shione replied. she was passing by them but they didn't notice and heard exactly what Momo said about her.  
-"I wasn't talking about you!" Momo disagreed as he got nervous.  
-"You were talking about her! Now face the situation Momo! "Eiji laughed as he was having fun, "Not too many pretty ladies are around here!"  
-"I know shit about tennis!" Shione shouted, "Hey! what do you know about me! How can you judge me like that?" She pushed him on his chest and he stepped back a bit. "miss Don't make me wanna get into a fight. I can really be tough!"  
-"Thats all you can do! by having only muscles but no brain!" Shione replied crossing her arms.  
-"Do you really want me to fight you?"  
-"Laying hands on weak women? so gentle of you!" Shione joked.  
-"Get off of here before you get yourself injured! I don't want a pretty face to get tarnished."

-"Momo!" there was Tezuka the captain. he shouted with an ordering sound.  
He stood between the two and said to Shione,"I am very sorry on his behalf Shione! Please forgive him. Momoshiro apologize!" He ordered him.  
-"But Tezuka senpai!"  
-"Say you are sorry!" He ordered him again and this time the captain was really angry.  
-"I am sorry!" he aplogized as he wasn't willing to say it!  
-"Its OK!" She went away..  
-"You said her name was Shione. you know her?" Eiji asked.  
-"You all know her. But never saw her so the confusion arrived. She is Kaidoh's sister!" Tezuka replied.  
-"Kaidoh!" All three of them were shocked.  
-"Hm but she is from Yamabuki junior high in 8th grade."  
-Yamabuki?"  
-"and she hates seigaku!"  
-"why?"  
-"because Kaidoh plays there!"  
-"But he is her brother!"  
Inui came there and said as tezuka started to walk back to the court. "There is a long story!


	3. Kaidoh in a skirt!

Tell us the story Inui!" Kikumaru was really very excited.  
-"While collecting Kaidoh's data I found out he has an extremely beautiful sister. And he doesn't seem to talk about her so much as they share a complicated sibling relation. She is younger than him but studies in the same grade. She was a tomboy when she was young and wanted to challenge his brother always. Kaidoh wasn't so serious as how he is now. He used to be a cry baby when he was younger and Shione used to torture him a lot. she also used to force him to wear her skirts and she used to wear his clothes instead!"  
"Hahaahaha! Kaidoh in a mini skirt. I can't imagine that! That's just so funny!" Momo laughed loudly.  
-"Uh Momo!" Eiji calmed him down.  
-"Tell us more!" Momo asked Inui.  
-"Kaidoh was afraid of her sister as she used to scare him to death and forced him to get her works done. But when they started growing up Kaidoh started to fight his sister . he started complaining about her to his parents. and they were always on Kaidoh's side. This made shione angry. She challenged Kaidoh that one day she will become greater than him. So she doesn't follow anything where Kaidoh stands. And so she went to Yamabuki junior high and started working as an online journalist also. She aims higher! She is a sharp student and also a smart one."  
-"So we see after all she is viper's sister!" Eiji said.  
-"I still cant stop laughing about the fact that Kaidoh used to wear skirts! Hey viper! Next time we train dont forget to put on your skirt!" Momo teased him while he was just passing by.  
-"Momo!" Eiji was a bit angry..  
Kaidoh never liked Momo from the beginning of the Seigaku team. and they were always fighting, and teasing each other.  
He just hissed and looked at Momo, "what you talking about? Monkey! I was young back then! Well skirts will suit your personality now as you always jump here and there and act like a chibi girl!"  
-"What the? Hey you! I dont act like a girl ... Its you who used to be scared of your sister!"  
-"Well where did you get that from?"  
-"You have lots of secret I see!" Momo smirked.  
-"Shut up! Monkey!"

-"And there they start again!" Eiji sighed looking at Inui.  
-"I guess I have an idea to stop the fight!" Inui the juicemaker of the team then just stood in the middle of the two. (His juices were famous in the team for its disgusting taste. Well this work as a punishment. Whoever loses in the practice matches or gets tired while exercising or become the last to complete a running lap is forced to drink that disgusting juice. And the juice's taste is so bitter that everyone is on the run always to win the practice matches or complete the lap at first.)  
-"I guess if you two dont stop fighting I will have to force you to try my new vegetable chemical juice!"  
-"Alright Senpai!" They both stopped fighting and bowed in front of him and started walking back to their way...  
Inui and Eiji then just gave eachother a conspiring smile...


	4. An apology

Everyone was at Takashi's father's restaurant in the evening. It was time for their celebration as they won the district tournament. Ryoma was checking his phone while Tezuka was reading a magazine And everyone else were goofing around. Momoshiro of course was eating like a pig and was way too busy in finishing all of the hamburgers.  
-"Momo senpai!" Ryoma suddenly called him.  
He answered with a mouthful of food, "What is it!"  
-"Why don't you take a look at it!"  
He handed his phone to Momo. Receiving it with his left hand he started to read the online news on junior athletes website.  
"Seigaku Made It  
Seigaku one of the top favorite tennis team of Tokyo has managed to win the district tournament today as they beat St Rudolph with a score of 3-1. Syusuke Fuji put the full stop in their mission today as he won the singles 2 match against Mizuki Hajime. The game began with an interesting doubles 2 match between Seigaku's Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair and St Rudolph's Shinya Yanagisawa -Atsushi Kisarazu pair. It seemed like Seigaku managed to have quite a lucky win for them today. Though the opponent was very tough but seigaku started to play skillfully with two of their strongest doubles players kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi. Both of them might have mastered in using new Technics to always have a win on their way but today Takeshi Momoshiro was way too lucky with his dunk smash as it hit the opponent Shinya's face right way and left him unable to continue the match. After that accident St Rudolph had to forfeit. Now it might Seem like that these kinds of tricks are specialized in the practice time of team Seigaku and Takeshi Momoshiro is a master in it. But Sure this counts as a talent as well... "  
Momo couldn't finish reading the whole article as he almost crushed Ryoma's phone in anger! "She wrote that I was a masterpiece in injuring my opponents? seriously? She saw how much I was willing to play it. who posts news like this? who gave her the license to write things like this!" Momo was furious this time.

Kaidoh snatched the phone from his hand and quietly started reading the full article.

-"Its alright Momo! Haters gonna hate!" Kawamura said as he tried to calm Momo down. And the others gathered around him as well.

Ryoma thought to himself, "Just what I predicted this morning!"

After a while Kaidoh replied,"That wild cat wrote shits about this match only!" he said and hissed.

-"I see its your sister after all!" Momo replied shouting again..

Kaidoh was quiet this time instead of yelling back at Momo.. He gave the phone back to Ryoma and sat down thinking about his sister. It wasn't really a problem for him that she always used to compete with him and always wanted him to lose but now she is acting strange and is chasing after his whole team. Will she ever grow up?

Oishi sat right beside Momo and said smiling, "Um Momo! Forget about that! we were celebrating right?"

-"No way! I will not endure this kind of things! I will make her apologize for what she has written!" Momo was mad at her.

Kawamura brought a bowl full of sushi in front of him and said smiling,"Alright! we will see it later. Now Look here! I made you something special!"

Looking back at the Sushi Momo seemed to calm down a bit. He looked up at Kaidoh who started for leaving, "Oye! Viper! Are you leaving already?"

Without looking back at Momo Kaidoh replied, "Yeah! I have to go!" Although Kaidoh didn't have anything on his schedule that day. He was just a little embarrassed for what his sister had done. The celebration didn't last long as the jolly fellow of the team Momo wasn't much into it at all. That humiliation really stroke him hard.

The next day Momo was riding his bicycle on his way to the so called office of junior athletes society. They hold some conferences at time to time in a famous mall of the town. There is a coffee shop in there and people who work on that website gather around there sometimes. As it was their meeting day, all of the workers were there at the coffee shop. most of the workers are young students and specially from Yamabuki junior high.  
Momo parked his bicycle in the parking area and stood there for a while to think about what he will say to Shione. But that hot headed fellow then just shook his head and said to himself, "I will not be gentle with her! She doesn't deserve any kind of respect from me. Why am I thinking?"

Walking inside the Cafe with furious look on his face he found Shione. she was happily talking with two girls around a table at the center. Momo went right in front of her without hesitating.  
Shione stood up as his expression wasn't showing any friendly attitude.  
-"Wow! Look girls we have got a visitor from Seigaku junior high!" Shione smirked.  
Momo frowned and suddenly hit the table harder with his fist making a loud noise.  
-"I am not here to visit you! I am here to make you apologize for what you wrote yesterday about me!" He almost shouted.  
Shione replied looking straight into his angry eyes,"Do you really think that your wish will be granted? Tennis Wrestler!  
she laughed out along with the girls.  
-"Tennis Wrestler? Who are you calling that? Listen miss, one last time I am trying to be nice with you. Apologize for what you did or you will regret meeting me forever!"  
Shione mocked him "regret meeting you forever? Oh girls! Look at him! The wrestler is getting red in anger! He may crush us anytime now! We should run!" She said with a dramatic sound and then started laughing again.  
Momo tried his best to control his anger and then said,"We both know here what actually happened on my match yesterday! But you wrote those just to avenge yourself right? a pro and a skillful journalist would never do that! You know what you are? Just like a plastic doll with shits inside the head of yours. also bringing up personal issues in work field shows how serious you are about your work!"  
This made Shione completely numb! she was looking at him with surprised eyes and couldn't really find words to reply him back. Because he was right.  
-"I am not serious about my work!" Shione mumbled looking at him.  
-"If you were then you wouldn't write those things! I know you hate us and you compete with your brother but for that you can't write whatever you wish in this way! Acting like this only mean how immature you are! and how selfish and egoistic you are that you even risk your job to save your self-respect and ego!"  
Shione looked the other way and said,"Are you finished now?"  
-"No I am not finished. I am here to make you apologize!" Momo replied.  
Shione looked back at him with flames burning inside her eyes,"I will not apologize!" She shouted in anger.  
-"I am as stubborn as you are miss!" Momoshiro stepped a step ahead towards her,"You have colleagues all around you in this cafe right?" He smirked.  
Shione stepped back and replied,"Yeah so what?"  
Momo stepped closer to her and said,"And also you have friends from your school Yamabuki?"  
-"What is the point of yours?" Shione almost fell as he was scooting closer and closer.  
A naughty smile appeared in his face and Momo said,"Imagine What an embarrassing moment it will be if a player from Seigaku kisses you in front of all your colleagues and classmates here! Hey Yamabuki is our rival, right?" he smirked.  
Shione shrugged and was way too shocked at his reply to reply back. she shivered a bit as her back faced the wall and Momo was moving closer to her again. She finally spoke,"Stop! What do you mean?"  
Momo stopped there and looked around as everyone was really looking at the two of them with surprise.  
-"Well I guess here's only one player from Seigaku! Now the decision is yours. Will you apologize or will I..?" he stared at her just like a villain.  
Shione was still confused about what was going on and what to do. Either way her ego and pride will break down.  
Momo rolled his eyes and then stepped right in front of her. He looked into her greenish seafoam eyes and said, "I dont want to do this either!" Shione felt him too close to her face and she was really scared this time. Closing her eyes she moved her face aside. "I apologize I am sorry!" She softly said.

Momo smiled looking at her scared face and after moving back from her he replied with a winning smirk, "Apology accepted!" People around them who were staring with surprise went back to their own conversations neglecting the matter as if it were nothing. Momo then winked at her and said before walking towards the door, "I told you I was stubborn"  
Shione was staring at the ground with anger boiling inside her veins. She felt like crying out loud as he forced her to apologize like that... But she controlled her anger for that time being.


	5. Bye bye (Author's note)

Hello my lovely readers...

First of all I want to thank all of you for remaining with the story till now... And I want to thank all of you who have read the story, reviewed it, messaged me and criticized it... I have received some positive comments about the story that inspired me a lot and also I received some corrections and criticisms. I am grateful to everyone who read my story and criticized it. I have been able to notice my mistakes for those and I also have noticed that I still need to work a lot before I publish a story to entertain my readers...

I have decided to take a long break. My admission exams are approaching so I wont be able to give much time on improving myself now. But when my exams are over I will definitely start my mission to become a skillful writer by reading lots of stories and improving my grammar and other writing skills... And Then I will post the next chapter here... So I guess It will take about 5-6 months... I hope you will remain with me then as well ... :)

Again thanks to all of you. I really have learned a lot of things from here. And I promise that when I will get back I will mesmerize all of you by my stories :P :P :P

Love... :D :D :D

Aishy

(Here are my replies to my lovely guest readers)

Satyaki Thank you so much :)

wife of Oishi Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed

Ankon Hi! Thank you for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you enjoyed the 4th chapter

wing-sama Hi friend! Wow you seem to like my story... Thats really inspiring.. Dont worry I will continue it later :) Besides I love your story. please update soon 

justcallmewhatever You guys who criticized the story are the best! I have learned to notice my mistakes for you :) Thanks for helping me in this way

Thanks to all of the critics who messaged me so that I can improve myself... Love for all :D


End file.
